Messy Business (Pt 3)
Background * Episode (must be logged into Patreon to view) Episode Description Citywide Film Festival 9.00pm Slot, Friday Producing The Boardwalk, A Q&A Session Description: “Perhaps it’s time to take a break,” she said, and passing through the double doors I saw the light outside had changed - had come to dusk. The streetlights flickered all along the shore and men and women gathered up in coats and scarves were walking down beside the sea. “It’s not for me,” I said, and shook my head. “Let’s get to work. I’ve never liked the beach.” She laughed and stepped outside. “It’s different here. The air is clear. The boardwalk has an end.” Behind us, in the dark, designers moved to fix the set, prepare another take. “Why did you leave?” I said. She took my hand, and pulled me through the lot toward the sand. Opening Narration Specialist Courson, start record: Article intake, file number 8504. Object: Um, it’s a car? You sent me a car. Let me see: It says- it says ‘Teardrop Coup’. C’mon, you know this isn’t the-. Alright, description: Um, two doors, four seats, it’s- it’s round. Like- I- uh- it has- it has really nice curves, uh, it’s a great powder blue, silver trim, cream interior. That’s what it’s called, right? The interior? There’s the stick in the middle, and pedals - I’m gonna say that it’s a manual. Big trunk, there’s a spare tire in here- um, condition: I don’t see any scratches or anything. Let me pop the hood, get a look at the engine- yep, that’s an engine alright. Look, you know I don’t have the diagnostics for something like this, you’re gonna get what you’re gonna get unless you shell out for an expert. the tires: They look a little rough, actually. You know what? Now I’m down here, it looks like there’s some dirt and muck on the rear- carriage? on the undercarriage? Is that what it’s- Wait, there’s blood on this fucking thing, Mimona! You’re supposed to check for shit like this before you send it my way, you know my policy on unclassified blood! I’m doubling my invoice for this one - deal with it. Price: Um, blue book says 7k, but with the wear and tear on this one, no way. Fifty… four hundred, maybe. Comments and analysis: Fire in hell, what do you want me to say? It’s a car. I think it probably hit someone, or drove through a crime scene, or maybe it is a crime scene. I’m not saying it’s a waste of my time but you know my speciality - crosstown ephemera - pencils, glassware, home movies- those little… canvas grocery bags. That’s my speciality, crosstown ephemera. Are cars ephemera? Like, maybe from a real bird’s eye view, maybe, I guess, and do not tell me to take my aerial form, okay- fuck you. Next time, bring me a licence plate, bring me a… detachable faceplate from a stereo receiver, one of those cigarette lighter things, perfect. I can tell you who used that, I can tell you where they were going, I can tell you what brand they smoked - but a whole car? Fuck, you know this story. I am the knower of things hidden, secret and divine both. Not the knower of parking lot, subsection 4C. And before you say anything- no, it is a nice car, but it is not divine. It has been a long week, and things have been weird, so sorry for snapping - but please, next time, bring something like this to Bathin, maybe to Lee. Those folks? They know their chariots. Plot Cast * [[Austin Walker] (GM) * Ali Acampora (Chris Andrews/Agent Ryder) * Keith J Carberry (Agent Heard/Robber Twig) * Janine Hawkins (Maggie Darcy/Agent Seals) * Jack de Quidt (Florence Slowly/Agent Paige) Other Characters * Courson (intro) * Blake Blossom * Gale Green * Mike Truk * Hector Hu (mentioned) * Leslie Strata/Agent Ward (mentioned) Of the main player characters, only Agent Heard is new. Christine Andrews and Florence Slowly were first introduced in There Is No Greater Love, and Maggie Darcy is first seen in A Bowling Alley, A Boxer, and A Bird. Gale Green is from When Justice Is Done, and Blake Blossom and Hector Hu are both from There Is No Greater Love.